A number of devices are known in the field of apparatuses for penile elongation. Examples of such apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,521 A and U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,040 B2. A common problem of these devices is that they are difficult and/or cumbersome to mount on the penis and adjust with respect to the distance between a base part supporting against the base of the penis and a part that fixates or supports the glans of the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,040 B2 discloses an apparatus for applying traction to a penis where a number of separate pieces, of variable length that are screwed together to adjust the distance between a base and a glans fixating part. This is cumbersome, and fine adjustment of the system is difficult. Many attempts, using the various pieces, must be made in order to make a fine adjustment. It goes without saying that if the adjustment is not very exact, the use will either be very painful to the user or there will be no effect of the use. In order to obtain a precise, useful adjustment a large number of pieces must be available. Such extension pieces may further easily be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,521 discloses an apparatus for applying traction to a penis (not in order to provide a permanent elongation, but for supporting the penis during intercourse) wherein two telescoping rods or tubes are used to adjust the distance between a base and a glans fixating part. The two rods/tubes are fixed at a desired distance from each other by a fixation screw. This device may provide a fine adjustment. However, it is highly disadvantageous that a user needs to utilise addition tools to adjust the apparatus. Further, there is a risk that the set screw which projects sideways from the rods/tubes may scratch or otherwise provide discomfort for the user, or stick to e.g. clothing. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,521 apparatus is covered by a pliable material to prevent damage to body tissues. Thus operation of the set screw is impeded, since the screw must be operated through the pliable material, or the material must be breeched providing scratching edges etc. Hence an improved apparatus for applying traction to a penis would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and or reliable adjustment of the distance between the base and the fixation means would be advantageous.